Many techniques are available to users today to find information on the World Wide Web (“web”). For example, users often use web browsers and/or search engines to find information of interest.
Search engines provide search results in response to a search query from a user. The search results are often presented in a ranked list, based on the search query from the user. Sometimes, an “authoritative” web page (e.g., a web page that is trusted by users who submit a search query, a web page that includes a large amount of information about the search query, etc.), associated with the search query, may not be listed as the highest ranked search result. For example, a user may submit a search query that identifies an actor who has been in the news recently. A search based on the actor's name may return a search result from a news web site as the top search result(s). However, an authoritative web page about the actor (e.g., a web page which may list a biography of the actor, a filmography of the actor, a list of links to other web sites about the actor, etc.), which may be of interest to the user, may be further down in the search results, and may, thus, not be as easily accessible to the user. Additionally, a user may not be able to quickly identify which search result is an authoritative web page.